MacKaori
by Buzz23148
Summary: thanks for all the good reviews, plese right more. chapter 6 up!
1. asking her out

Hey this is my first I hope you like it.  
  
Mac sits in his hotel room thinking only of revenge, earlier that day psymon had pushed him out of the, spraining his ankle, now he wouldn't be able to compete in the showoff event tomorrow. Then his train of thought changes, he pictures Kaori in his minds eye, he had planned to ask her out for some private night boarding tonight obviously that wouldn't work. "I cant believe this, my one night to score with Kaori and Psymon had to screw it up" this fueled his hatred even more he decided he would sleep on it and get back to it in the morning. He woke up and wondered why he felt like a piece of crap, he tried to roll over and his ankle started to throb. The rest of the day everyone wondered why he was in such a bad mood. Eventually someone decided to ask him. As he sulked back to his room he heard a cheery voice call him, he wheeled around and saw Kaori down the hall. He kept walking but slowed down so she could catch up to up to him "Mac why you so angry" "SPYMON" he exploded Kaori stepped back because he yelled so loud. "Let's go inside your room ok?" "Yea, yea alright" as they sat Mac told Kaori about how he was angry at Psymon and why he had been so uptight lately. For some reason he felt comforted by her presence and decided to ask her out, but he couldn't think of what to say then something popped into his mind "hey do you want to go see the new Orange explosion fun girl movie on Saturday?" "Mac, Mac you so nice!" with that she gave him a bear hug and ran out of the room. 


	2. the movie

Mac seemed to have trouble walking, when he reached Kaori's door and she walked out his stomach flopped she was so beautiful he had to peel his eyes away from the pretty dress she was wearing. "Let's go" he said shakily "hooray, hooray" Kaori said as she bounced up and down. She gave him a hug and ran down the stairs.  
  
In the movie theater as they sat and ate there popcorn Mac put his arm around Kaori "oh Mac you so cute tonight" she whispered. Mac was at loss for words he didn't know what to say "you look cute too". Of course Mac was not the kind of guy who would like orange explosion fun girl, and Kaori was only half paying attention because she was the voice of orange explosion fun girl and had seen the movie 10 times already. She leaned on Macs shoulder and said in rapid Japanese "(I love you)" "what" said Mac, she slowed herself down and said in English "I love you Mac" "I love you too" they leaned in and kissed each other.  
  
Little did they know that the whole ssx team had been following them apart from Luther and Simon. "What the hell! Are they are they making out?!?" asked Moby, shaking with rage (he had liked Kaori too) "yep, it looks like we're going to have to put a camera in Macs room tonight" said Elise "you pervert if they want to sleep together, let them sleep together" said Brodi "yea right they're like 18" said Elise "you were 13 when you slept with your first guy" Marisol shot back.  
  
The movie ended and they drove back to hotel "that was a great movie" said Mac, but Kaori had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He carried her up to her room, put her on her bed and was so tired he fell down on it too. 


	3. snuggle up

The next morning Mac woke up and looked around, "why the hell am I in Kaori's room?" he asked himself he saw Kaori still sleeping "shit" he said "what am I going to do?" he couldn't walk out what if someone saw him, but he couldn't stay because when Kaori woke up all hell would break loose and he couldn't clime out the window because he was 20 stories up. He decided to take a chance and walk out of the room. As he walked out Brodi saw him and yelled hey Mac what are you doing in Kaori's room?  
  
Hang on Ill tell you, they went into his room and Mac told him about how they had kissed last night, "Yea I saw the whole thing" said Brodi "WHAT!!!!! Why were you there??" "We followed you two" Mac blushed so deep he was the same color as Brodi's cherry red wallpaper. "Sorry dude".  
  
Mac walked into breakfast looking totally disgruntled, after eating his corn flakes he decided to take a run on the new mountain they were supposed to train on. When he reached the top of the lift he saw some others already riding so he walked the other way he found a secret little run and decided to take it about half way down he saw a cave and decided to stop for some rest. He was surprised to find Kaori in there.  
  
"Mac, Mac!!!!!" she shouted "what are you doing here?" "I don't like eating with the others" said Kaori "I found this little cave and decided to eat here!" Mac sat down "that was a great movie last night wasn't it Kaori" "yes, yes!!!" she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You look nice today" he said, she did look nice she was wearing blue snow pants and a blue tight long sleeve shirt that was a bit to small for her so her stomach showed, her coat was laying on the ground. "What do you want to do?" she thought for a moment "snuggle!!!!!" she said" Mac did not have the word snuggle in his immediate vocabulary. Then he remembered what the word snuggle means and said "ok" they laid down on the cave floor and Kaori snuggled up to him, they both fell asleep.  
  
When Kaori woke up Mac was still asleep, she put her arms around him and said in Japanese "(wake up little boy)" "what, where am I?" "(You're in a cave with your favorite girl in the whole world)" "what are you saying to me!!!!?" Kaori giggled "snuggle more?" she asked. 


	4. sleeping together

Chapter 4  
  
Later that night Mac sat up thought about Kaori, this wasnt surprising as he hadn't thought of anything else the rest of the day. He decided he should take her to the movies more often. Someone knocked on his door, he got his hopes up "come in" he said it was Brodi, he sighed. "Hey Brodi" what's up "not much, but I just want to let you know that everyone thinks you've been sleeping with Kaori". "I have" said Mac "WHAT???" "Oh not like that" "good" Brodi said. "How are things with you two?" "Great" Mac said "She's so nice, and cute, and..." "I get the picture" Brodi said, "Just don't fall asleep in her room again ok" "ok" said Mac.  
  
About ten minutes after Brodi walked out Kaori came in, of course Mac didn't know it because he was asleep, she ruffled his hair "what" he sputtered "no I don't want to race go away" "Mac you so funny" "Kaori?" "What, what I'm in my boxers" he said pulling the sheets up over him. And then he forgot about being in his boxers, he forgot about anything at all he was goggling at Kaori's see through night gown and her underwear, then he blushed and turned away. He smacked himself mentally 'Mac you pervert' stop thinking about her clothes she's not an object. He rolled over again Kaori was staring him in the face "AHH!" "shhh" Kaori whispered to him putting her finger to her lips. Mac started calming down "why are you in here?" asked Mac "I want snuggle some more" "oh" Mac said "ok" he blushed even harder thinking about snuggling with a girl in her underwear, Kaori didn't even seem phased by the idea as she cuddled up to him "night, night Mac" she whispered "good night" Mac replied "I love you" "I love you too".  
  
It was Macs tern to wake up first this time with the whole ssx crew looking at him, he was furious, but decided to pretend he was still sleeping he purposely pulled the covers up over his head, as Kaori yawned, and woke up Mac put his hand over her mouth and his finger to his lips. After about 20 minutes the all walked out. "Kaori they think were sleeping together" "we are sleeping together" "no they think were sleeping together" "so maybe we can snuggle someplace else next time". 


	5. world news

Mac lay down to bed, but he couldn't fall asleep, he was so stressed out he decided he needed to relax. He walked to his closet, and pulled out his laptop, and portable dj system. He hooked them up on his table, plugged in his headphones, and mixed for about an hour. He then proceeded to burn this to a cd, and copy it to his mp3 player.  
  
Kaori meanwhile was not having as good a time, she was so stressed, but she couldn't find a way to relieve it, she punched her pillow, a small black arm poked out. She lifted up the pillow; there was a stuffed koala there with a card around its paw. She read: "dear Kaori I thought you'd like this, do you want to boarding tomorrow? Well go on that secret run you found, just you and me. Meet in my room at 6 tomorrow morning. Wish we could be snuggling right now. Love Mac." She jumped up and down, and hugged the bear.  
  
The next morning Kaori showed up in Mac's room at 5:30. Mac was still in bed "get up sleepy head" whispered Kaori "what Kaori its five thirty you aren't supposed to be here till four" he grumbled "Mac you so silly" she said, and then she jumped up and down "snuggle!!" she said "whatever" said Mac pulling up the blanket for her. 30 minutes later they were both ready to go. They kissed each other all the way up the lift. And then started to ride down.  
  
The rest of the ssx team was weirdly quiet at breakfast, besides Simon who was joyfully singing about his rubber ducky. Most of them had been following the Mac/Kaori ordeal like it was world news, and therefore it wasn't surprising to see them all waiting for the two of them to come down the stairs. They never came. They were to busy having fun on the slopes. 


	6. meetings cancelled

Chapter 6  
  
Mac and Kaori were flying down the slopes at somewhere around 45 mph, as they shot down the run Kaori yelled "STOP!" Mac tried, but caught his heelside edge and tumbled face first into the powder. Kaori ran over, and pulled him out of the snow and rolled him over, "Mac, oh Mac wake up!" she didn't see his hand make a fist behind her, the next thing she knew, she had snow in her face, and Mac had her tackled in the snow "puhh" she spat the snow out of her mouth and rolled Mac over and covered his face in snow. "Ahhh Kaori... oof hey that tickles... I can't see heeellllpp...."he yelled as Kaori tickled him, he had tears running down his cheeks from all the laughing "oh Mackenzie you so funny" she giggled. "Hey don't call me Mackenzie" Mac said indignantly "Mackenzie, Mackenzie" Kaori bounced around. "HEY" Mac jumped on her "stop it!" he said. She grabbed his head pulled it down and kissed him "I love you Mac"  
  
Back at the hotel Rhazel had called a meeting, "where are those two?" he said, 'they're probably up in there room naked" said Elise "Why I oughta" said JP as Brodi put a hand on his shoulder "fighting will never get us anywhere" he said softly "yea, yea whatever". About half an hour later Mac and Kaori walked in both were red in the face, they sat down on the same sofa and put they're arms around each other. "And where have you two been" asked Rhazel, "uuuuuuhhhhhh" they both said at the same time. "See I told you" said Elise, "what she tell you guys?" asked Kaori. Moby filled Kaori in on what Elise had said earlier which ended up in a fight between her and Elise.  
  
By the end of the fight Elise had a black eye, scratch marks all over her face, and a bloody nose. Kaori was much worse however, considering that Elise had torn her shirt in two, causing it to fall off. This was very revealing, she ran to Mac and hugged him so that no one else could see. Mac turned rather red, and walked out with Kaori still clinging onto him trying to hide herself from everybody. After they left Simon yelled "woohaaa way to go Elise nice job I've wanted to see that for a long time" this earned him a punch in face and a kick where it hurts "ok" he said very squeakily "you win I'm sorry". Rhazel sighed "meetings canceled" he said. 


	7. dancing

Christmas was drawing near, Mac was getting more and more pissed at himself, he had not yet found Kaori a present. She walked up to him "what's up" she asked "uuummmmmm" he stammered, the idea of Christmas lingering in the back of his mind "not much" he said. "What's wrong?" Kaori asked "nothing" Mac said "yes there is" she said back 'damt how do they always know' Mac thought "I know what will cheer you up" she said "let's go shopping!" 'Shit' he thought "ok fine" he said. When they reached the mall Kaori of course had to walk into every clothing shop there was and try everything on, this was ok for Mac because he got to see her in all of the outfits she had on. As they walked through one part of the 3d floor Kaori pointed out a little shop "I love that place" the sign read 'The Boardroom' "what is it?" Mac asked, a little skeptical "It's a snowboard shop" Kaori replied putting her arm around Mac and walking in with him. Mac stared in awe at the abundance of snowboard equipment wondering how he didn't know about this. "wow" Kaori said staring longingly at a pair of pink and purple bindings and some matching boots "oh those would be so nice for riding" she pouted "oh well" they walked out "hold on" Mac said "you go on, Ill catch up with you" he walked back into the store "hey dude" he said to the guy behind the counter "what" he said "hold the pink and purple bindings and boots over there k?" "Sure" the guy said "thanks" Replied Mac.  
  
It was Christmas Eve, Mac and Kaori were snuggling on a couch in Mac's hotel room, they were watching Rudolf the red nosed reindeer, at Kaori's request. The ssx team was having a sort of dance/dinner party that night. Suddenly Kaori jumped out of Macs arms and ran into the bathroom. Mac a little confused walked over to the bathroom and said through the door "what's wrong Kaori?" "Nothing I have to get ready for the dance" she replied "oh" Mac mumbled walking away; he was quite enjoying lying on the couch with her. She walked out and Mac almost feinted, she was wearing tight red pants and a white tank top, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail "how do I look?" she asked "b b b beautiful" he stammered. He put his arm around her and they walked down the stairs into the lunch hall which had been converted into a small dance floor surrounded bye little round tables "ooooohhhhh lets dance" she said, very enthusiastically "I don't dance" said Mac "yes you do" and she pulled him out onto the dance floor and put her arms on his shoulders, Mac turned very red and didn't know what to do "put your arms around my waist" she whispered, he did as he was instructed and then they slowly revolved on the dance floor listening to the music. She pulled him closer until they were right up against each other, "Mac, what did you get me for Christmas?" she asked "I'm not telling" he said back "oh come on", "nope it's a surprise, you'll get it tomorrow" "ok". The song ended "My turn to dj" Mac said with a grin on his face. 


End file.
